


If you were the question, I'd be the answer

by allergiareaktio



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teenage One Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allergiareaktio/pseuds/allergiareaktio
Summary: New girl in new town."Who are you?""Your worst nightmare"





	If you were the question, I'd be the answer

Hi guys! I am Gabriela Alexa Rivers and this is my sotory. I have brown long hair and green eyes. My dad left me and my mom when I was ten and now, when I am sixteen mom finally finds a new man to her, his name is Jonas, all I know about him at now. I have three best friends; Katy (Katerina), Jasmina and Justin. My mom name is btw Annabel Alexa Benson Rivers and yes she gives her middle name also to my middle name. And my dad... I don't even want to think about him. So I guess that this is all important about me.

* * *

 

"Cabriela darling, please listen!" I hear my mom shouting to me when I running to upstairs, to my room. She just come and tell that we will moving away from here, pennsylvania, Philadelphia. Moving away from here where I am lived my whole little life. My everything is here! If I have to moved from here I have nothing!

I hit the door closed and lay down on my room's floor. I can't stop it and I start to cry. Most of time I am strong and not show my feelings very often, but now I just can't be strong.

"Cabriela please. Can you open the door please darling!" Mom is knocking my door. "You know when you dad left us I've been mostly lonly and now when I found man of my life you can't be happy for me?"

"No mom it's not about that! I have my everything in here! And you have yours there, where ever it is, So why can't Jonas moved to here?" I speak to her.

"You know really well that he has his work in there. You will get some new friends there and also keep in touch with your old friends. Cabi I really want you to be okay with this"

"Fine mom! But if it not work I will moved back here, to granny's!" I spilled out and then it all just silence. Maybe speaking about dad's mother let her guiet 'cause granny never really liked mom. I walk out of my room and saw mom's shoked face.

"Okay fine, but don't think that Kelly would let you live with her end of your life"

"No. I don't."

 

__One month later__

 

Now I am in a taxi go to the airport. When mom tell me that we move away I think that the Jonas will live in some other state, but no! He lives in ENGLAND! Exactly he lives in some kind of little village named Doncaster. It means to me that he lives in the middle of nowhere. Telling by mom he also been up against us already in here. How nice! I think our first faceing will be such a perfect. _"Hi! Fuck you Jonas! Thank for you falling in love with my stupid mom I have to left here to some kind of fucking little village middle of nowhere!"_

I stoped my thinkings when we get to the ariport. We go inside and right that second I saw Jonas stupid face. My starts to running against to him and I just want to throwup!

"Oh hi! You must be Cabi! Nice to meeting you. I am Jonas" He says  with his stupid british accent when my mom stands next to him with her smile in to her ears. 

"Yeah Gabriela."

"Oh right Gabriela" He look like he  was just saying something wrong. What he did. _"Gabriela to you idiot"_

"I guess that we could go to inside" Mom realized that tight atmosphere and decide to save the situation. And failed on it. 

Nice! Awkward journy to Doncaster just got begins. Good for me I have my iPod and my headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments will be nice and see you next chapter<3
> 
> -Allergiareaktio


End file.
